


No Rest for the Ricked

by kittencauldrone



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, M/M, rockstar rick, young stanchez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: original title was 'no rest for the wicked'anyway here





	

Being possible the smartest person on earth has it's perks… And it's downfalls. One would be, that you understand so much more than other people and therefore deeming everyone in the world absolute idiots. Doing things to make yourself different was a waste of time, and education is an absolute joke when you could easily stand in front of class and teach the whole lesson to kindergartners in a way that even they would understand and skip the coddling stages of elementary school.

In fact, it has more downsides than it has up. Everyone around you sounded like complete idiots and every little thing you hear wrong is when you want to stick sharpened pencils into your ears and punch the erasers. But, being smarter than that, you find other ways to drown out the masses of bumbling idiots. Holding an IQ so high they can’t even begin to measure it, provides pressure. Everyone in your class turns to wait with baited breath when someone answers a question and the teacher has to ask if they were right. You’re parents push you to ‘use you enhanced mind’ to excel at everything. You graduated college at age nine and finished a full doctrine at fourteen. And what do you do with it?

“Absolutely nothing.” spoke a voice followed by the click of a record button being pushed. The smartest mind and somehow you didn’t connect with others. This problem, was one of Rick Sanchez, age 22. Still half-living at home, much to the disappointment of his parents, who watched his graduate with a doctrine years prior. They wanted him to make something of himself. 

Rick, didn’t quite want any of that. It got to be such a drag that he found himself doing stupid rebellious shit, getting piercings, dying his hair, going to the loud concerts and crowd surfing. Something so unavoidable and pointless, but Rick figured he would piss off everyone he could before his body decayed.

And such was his purpose now. With a hole in his lip and guitar on his hip, strumming out chords to a high energy song, Rick Sanchez was a tri-state favorite and bad boy heartthrob. Of course it was just a cheap thrill while he drank and did every stupid thing in the book. Drugs, sex, and rock and roll, right? 

Rick, with a brilliant mind, knew none of what he did mattered because the universe was so vast in comparison to himself. It made him an annoying spec of dust on a mantle piece of an obscenely larger entity’s home. But that didn’t bother him. Whatever he could do to numb the constant badgering from his parents and people wanting him to strive for greatness with his knowledge. What was the point when you knew every possible outcome? Rick didn’t want to look like those old tired scientists who dedicated everything to their work.

Thus bringing about the age of revolution for the young man. His shirts were always cut up, sleeveless and vulgar, and his jeans always ripped. Every time he walked into his house it was like he had a new piercing or hair color. This week it was light sky blue and he had a new piece of metal in his face, just above his eye. He was out of his parental units’ home so often it was a surprise when he showed up.

It was only for a minute, and no one happened to be home, thankfully. Rick stormed in, tracking mud and filth everywhere, grabbed what he needed and waltz right back out, slamming the door behind him. He hummed, throwing what he grabbed in the back seat and climbing in the driver’s seat.

He took off, blaring loud music with his windows down. He was headed to the latest gig, and ready to get taken home by someone easy just so he didn’t have to sleep in his cramped car. Which wasn’t exactly ideal when you get piss drunk and do stupid shit like diving into a crowd of ten people and getting into fights. Rick pulled up, the place was packed with teenaged girls’ cars and a few reluctant boyfriends who were dragged along. 

Rick was a looker, and everyone was wild for it. He sighed and got out of his car, carrying his guitar on his back as he walked for the door. Carelessly he lit a cigarette, stopping by the smoking area sign when someone approached him.

“Hey man, can I bum one off ya?” asked the guy.

Rick looked at the person who approached him, not much to look at. He had a mullet, big nose, and looked a bit roughed up.” sure.” he pulled out his pack and offered him one,” here.”

“Thanks.” He took it hastily and lit it. Rick finished his own, about to walk in, when the other male asked,” What’s going on here? Someone famous roll into town?”

“Dunno.” The Latino chuckled.” Looks like a bit of fun, hope the guy doesn’t suck, I’m looking for a riot of a time tonight.”

He walked away with his guitar case boldly declaring “Rickie Skyes” in a loud decal. He laughed to himself thinking the guy back there was just realizing who he was and probably kicking himself for not getting an autograph. Rick hummed, going inside the venue, he was told there were a few hundred people going to show up, mostly teenagers trying to rebel against their parents. 

Once there, the bouncers hurried him backstage when a girl, who’d been waiting for two hours with her group of friends screeched his name. The lanky male shrugged it off, even if he knew that girl most likely would be the loudest one there. He just chilled backstage until it was about time. 

He took his guitar out of it’s case and gave it an affectionate pat,” Let’s do this baby.”

As he got closer to the stage, hearing the chatter of a packed house. Quickly he took a bottle waiting for him and chugged it. Rick plugged his guitar to the system and started strumming from off stage. He was psyching himself up. It was quiet all of a sudden, Rick put on his Rickie Skyes persona and jogged on stage with the biggest grin. A hard strum of the chords on his precious guitar quieted the cheers once again. The lanky singer walked up to the mic, grabbed it and spoke thusly,” How y’all doing tonight New Jersey?!”

A thunderous applause erupted from his audience.” Let’s fucken do this you beautiful bastards!”

The music kicked up and Rick opened his big mouth, belting out some of the most high energy lyric anyone had heard. He pulled the mic from the stand and jumped around on stage as he continued sing, the temp drummer was doing well keeping up with him. His wild long hair flew this way and that, enjoying the moment as it was. 

The music was loud and bass heavy, as Rick kept playing and singing. The crowd was loving it. They sang along and jumped with the beat. Everyone was enjoying it, and for the small moment, Rick forgot his worries and all the shit rattling in his brain that told him it didn’t matter what he did. Sweat poured down his face, making his hair stick to his wet forehead and cheeks. 

He looked out at the audience, when his eyes locked on the guy from earlier. The mullet man was sitting back watching the performance on stage with a look on his face that said ‘holy shit i talked to the guy on stage earlier.’ Rick cocked a grin and pointed at him,” You in the back. Ladies and gentlemen get that guy up here on stage right now.”

The man gasped as people started pushing him towards the front, egged on by Rick. He looked alive with a fire inside him, he was about to do even more stupid shit and he couldn’t wait.” Alright! Get him up here. Come on you beautiful bastard, get up here!”

The man was hoisted up on stage, looking bewildered about what had just happened to him. Rick put his arm around the guy and spoke into the mic,” This wonderful guy bummed a cigarette off me earlier, not knowing I was playing here tonight.” the crowd cheered.” Where ya from, stud?”

“Uh… Glass Shard Beach here in New Jersey.” he said, to get a loud cheer. He had a rough voice and up close Rick kinda liked his mullet look.

“What’s your name, big guy?” Rick asked, pushing the mic into the other’s face.

“Stan.” he answered.

“Well, Stan, Stan, my right hand man, how you feeling tonight?” Rick grinned.” Not only did you meet me, but you got one of my cigarettes.”

Stan looked at Rickie Skyes and said,” I didn’t know you were such a big deal. You sure do look like you’re having fun up here.”

“How’s about you join in on that fun?” Rick purred into the mic,” come on everyone, ‘Stan, Stan, Stan, Stan..’” he started chanting and slowly they joined in. Rick put the mic back on the stand and started strumming on his guitar, dancing around Stan,” Just go with it, man.”

The man named Stan nodded and watched Rick dance around him. He, himself was feeling the beat a bit, and joined in with the dancing. The rock star was intoxicating to watch, and with a few drinks in him, damn he was looking good. The music heated up, everyone still chanting, in the heat of the moment, Rick and Stan grew closer and closer. 

And the world stood still. Their lips crashed together, both seeming surprised but not pulling away. The audience went wild, a classic Skyes move. It was in that moment of pure ecstasy that Rick suddenly didn’t feel the need to be numb. In that moment his mind expanded past the galaxies and the universe. He pulled back and the numbness returned, but still he grinned,” Take a bow you sexy beast!”

The crowd began chanting his name again as Stan bowed. Rick smiled and whispered in his ear,” Wait for me after the show, yeah?”

Stan blushed and nodded,” Yeah. O-okay.” before he hurried off stage to hide his face.

The show had an amazing two encores and an hour long meet with those who showed up before Rick could get away from them. He rushed out to his car before another person could stop him to find Stan from before, leaning against the hood waiting for him. Rick sighed, he forgot about this guy, but fun’s fun, right?

“Wait long?” Rick asked.

“Nah.” Stan shook his head, scratching his stubble.

Rick walked over and cupped the other’s cheek,” You wanna get out of here before the crazies find me?”

Stan had his composure more than he did earlier and nodded with a smirk,” My car or your’s?”

“Follow me. I got a hotel room waiting for us.” Oh, a harsh lie, he was about to spend what he had for food on a hotel for some fun. Oh well. They both got in their cars and Rick sped off to the cheapest motel he could find, quickly checked in before Stan arrived and then pulled him into the room with the loudest bed there. The neighbors probably didn’t get much sleep that night. Rick just didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.

 

 

The morning came and Rick rolled out of bed, sore and covered in bites and bruises. He groaned, rubbing his lower back as he helped himself to the shitty coffee, compliments of the motel. He looked at himself in the mirror as he sipped the coffee. His some marks were darker than others with no real consistency to them. He chuckled to himself, he was gonna wear these with pride.

A loud snore was heard, making Rick look in the mirror behind him to see a sleeping beast. Rick saw the distinct brown hair and smiled, he was with the mullet man. Quietly, he went over to the bed and straddled the larger man’s back, running his fingers over the claw marks from last night. He wondered how the other would react to waking up with a man next to him.

With motivation, Rick leaned down and started kissing on Stan’s neck and down his shoulder. He ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair and said softly,” wakey, wakey, sleepy head~.”

Soft brown eyes blinked slowly, adjusting to the light and sound. He sat up, knocking Rick off him in the process, and then stared at the rockstar on the floor blearily.” What time is it?”

Rick shrugged, watching him get up and follow his nose to the smell of coffee. The skinny man watched the man he met the other night forego the cup and drink from the small pot, seemingly unphased by the other’s presence. Once more he tried to fuck with the stranger.

He wrapped his arms around Stan’s waist and purred,” Last night was amazing~.”

“Was it now?” Stan muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He then proceeded to dislodge himself, going to pick up his clothes from the floor.

Rick huffed and pushed him back on the bed, which gave a loud creak in protest, and looked the other in the eye,” You’re not going anywhere, big guy.”

“Are you still drunk?” he asked, glancing over at the clock. He rolled Rick off him and went back to his task of getting dressed, mumbling that he had to get going.

Fed up, Rick flounced around getting up his clothes and getting dressed. He hurried out of the room without a second thought. His hunk of junk car would need the warming up. The blue haired rockstar, threw what he had in his hands in the back seat and started trying getting the motor running. 

While this was happening, Stan was slowly making his way to his car, trying shake off last night’s fun as it hung up in his head. Sitting down in the driver’s seat, he yawned, turning the key. His beloved car started up without a stutter. The young man started to back out of the parking spot when the glint of silver in his rearview. He saw Rick angrily kicking the tires of his old Volkswagen with the hood up and smoke emitting from the engine. He chuckled, seeing the punk cursing at the car and making a scene. He watched the rockstar bend over and start working to fix the problem.

With a chuckle, Stan pulled his car up next to Rick’s,” Need some help there?”

“What?” Rick stood back up, face covered in soot from the smoke,” Huh? Oh, uh. No I’m good.” he said before going back to what he was doing. 

It was almost comical to see such a tall man to have such a little car. Rick was mumbling to himself as he worked. He jolted when he got a shock, kicking his leg out a bit. Stan watched him just in case, he didn’t think someone like Rick knew anything about car repair. After a few moments Rick emerged from the hood and threw something on the ground.

“Yer gonna need that.” Stan said, leaning on his door.

“Bullshit. Sloppy craftsmanship. “ Rick said wiping his face on his shirt.” What was I thinking when I built this engine? Clearly I wasn’t.”

“Wait, you built that thing?” Stan asked.

“Uh, duuuuuuuh.” Rick looked at him before pulling out more stuff.” You think cars are so complicated? I build robot for fun. I can create galaxies in a box. I can turn a blackhole into a sun. Cars to me are like legos to the most focus 5 year old.”

Stan raise an eyebrow at him, not really believing it.” I’m calling your bluff on that one.”

Rick had just ripped the melted mass that was the engine out of the car, hear Stan talk was making his even more pissed off. He tossed it in the dumpster, grumbling, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper in his jeans and started drawing on it with the grease on his hands. He then turned to Stan and asked,” you know where the nearest junk yard is?”

 

A junk yard trip and several hours later, Stan was standing there, watching the rockstar he hooked up with put in a brand new, funky glowing engine in that old bug. Rick wiped off his hands and stuck a middle finger in the air,” My IQ is probably higher than everyone in your family’s combined, sucka.”

Stan scratched his head,” Well, I don’t know a damn thing about IQs, but when I find someone as fine as you and you know about cars, well, that’s a simple man’s dream.”

Rick rolled his eyes but still smiled,” Cute. Anyway… My car’s fixed, thanks for the lift.” 

As he got in his little bug, Stan watched him drive away like there was never a problem. Rick rolled his window down and rest his arm there. His car was fixed and he was on his way to the next best thing. Something in his rear view mirror caught his eyes, he saw that crazy mullet man driving after him. Curious, Rick stopped at the stoplight. 

Stan was leaning on his window,” Where ya headed?”

“The Cheese state.” Rick answer coolly.” gotta gig there. Probably gonna end up on the west coast in California.”

The light turned green and Rick started going again. Curious, he watched Stan sitting there at the light, before he seemed to had made up his mind. The next few lights it was him and Stan pulling up to one another and talking for a few moments before the light turned.

Soon they were out of town, on the highway. Stan followed behind when it was two lanes and got right back to being side by side on the road. Not much daylight was left before nighttime hit and Rick pulled over on the side of the road to sleep for the night. 

“Hey, you can’t really sleep in that little car.” Stan commented,” we can lay down the seat in mine and sleep there.”

“Mister, you’re don’t know what kind of devil you’re inviting into your backseat.” Rick got out of his car and walked over to him,” you sure you wanna do that?”

“With long legs like your’s, you can’t get comfortable in a car like that.” Stan chuckled,” and, given last night,” he poked at one of bruises on Rick’s arm.” I’d say it’s a damn good idea, slick.”


End file.
